Dark Angel
by Godell
Summary: Winry's new boyfriend seems to be far more than he seems. He seems to have a rather important mission to accomplish, one that he must finish or die trying. Unfortunately, it involves our favorite mechanic. AU. Set after episode 33. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only the plot of this fic.

Chapter 1: Dance

------------------------------------

The first few minutes of the dance felt like eternity to Winry.

She wondered if Envy even realized how much this meant to her—he seemed to have done this before. "Spin," the green-haired boy in front of her instructed, an almost comical look of concentration of his face. As Winry did as she was bid, she didn't notice the evil glee in her partner's amethyst eyes. "good. Hey, you could be a natural at this!" Envy laughed, forcing the sound out of his lungs. He had to do this right.

But Winry, in her joy, didn't notice how forced the laughter seemed. All she cared about was dancing in her sky-blue dress with puffy sleeves. She vowed that she would only wear this dress in front of Envy alone. Clearly, she heard the orchestra playing in the background, and felt her heart soar. _This _was what being in love was all about. Not waiting for a friend to come home and not tell her anything.

At first, Envy's visits had started out small and few—just a little check-in with the residents of Risenbool, for reasons unknown even to himself—and Winry had treated him with respect and politeness, the same with every other boy she met. It wasn't until after Ed's return to Risenbool for three days that Winry began to see him in another light.

The way Envy spoke his name, almost tasting it on his tongue, that almost-nasty smile he had when he thought of some secret joke, his irritation at his long, green bangs when they fell into his eyes…Winry subconsciously began to love him for all these little habits.

Then, after the whole "Laboratory Five" incident, the young mechanic began to have her doubts about her dark angel. When Envy came to visit her once again—this time in her bedroom at Izumi's house—she demanded that he show her his tattoo. Looking confused, Envy pointed to his thigh and said "That was where I'd planned it to be, but the tattoo parlor said they'd run out." It was that simple explanation—and that blunt honesty that was in her angel's eyes—that gave Winry relief once more.

Then Envy had kissed her.

Since then, the green-haired boy's visits had come more frequently, with more warning. She would often get a phone call from Envy, saying that he'd come visit the day after. Winry would smile and say "I'll be waiting by the big tree out front. Can you remember it?" and Envy would reply in a suave tone "No problem, baby."

She knew it was just to get her flustered, but she couldn't help blushing and giggling nervously, saying that she'd have her wrench ready to teach him a lesson. Cackling, her dark angel would hang up.

And so, their relationship slowly began to grow.

At first, it was simple conversation, mostly on automail of course. Then (after asking Granny's permission) they became more than that. The first date between them was undoubtedly one to remember, what with the river being so peaceful and calming, and the stars shining their brightest…it was one of the finest moments in her young life.

And now, here she was, dancing with Envy in the middle of a golden ballroom. She was spinning so fast she didn't have time to really notice any of the decorations and patterns around her—Winry wasn't the type to care about that. The frills on her dress seemed to come alive, winding and encircling her in a flurry of white and blue, just like the sky. Blonde hair flowed around her, seeming akin to a wedding veil. Laughing cheerily, she ceased spinning and danced back into Envy's waiting arms.

It was at that precise moment that the worst thing possible decided to occur.

"WINRY!"

----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------

Edward had always trusted Winry's judgement, no matter what.

From the ages of 4 to 12, whatever her friend managed to get into—Automail, first and foremost—Ed never had a single doubt about his closest friend. After all, as an Alchemist he was always open for new discoveries.

Now, however, at the age of 16, he began to have his doubts.

It began with his first visit to Risenbool, for the first time in three years. At first, he thought that things would go pretty much all right…until the prized wrench Edward had given Winry in the first place slammed into his forehead.

After that, things pretty much went downhill.

Ed began to note that Winry seemed almost hesitant when she spoke to him nowadays. He could see the worry in her eyes, but ignored it. After all, he and Alphonse _were _on a dangerous journey, after all. There was plenty for the young mechanic to worry about. After a while, however, Edward noted that her worry was not always directed at himself and his brother. Pieces began to fall into place.

And the answer sent bile rising into Edward's throat.

--

The puzzle was completed on a rainy morning in Risenbool, after finding a note of horrifying clarity.

Ed had decided that he would visit Winry on his week off, along with Alphonse. An innocent idea, undoubtedly, but with hidden motives. At least in Edward's case. After all, if he was correct on his assumption, then Winry was in danger.

"Hey, Winry! We're here!" the Alchemist called, as he knocked loudly on the door of the mechanic's house. Silence. Tentatively, Edward and his brother Alphonse waited beside the door, waiting for their old friend to open the door with a smile. It was then that the Elric Brothers found the note that lay on the welcome mat beside their shivering feet. Worried, Alphonse picked up the paper in his trashcan lid-sized hand, and began to read, his grey eyes peeking out from his shining helmet.

"B-Brother…" the taller (and yet younger) boy stammered, staring at the paper in shock. "What is it, Al?" Ed asked, curious. His brother gingerly handed the letter over to him. The amber-haired Alchemist began to read:

_To the Pipsqueak and Tin Can,_

_I have Miss Rockbell hostage. If you want her back, I suggest you follow the map drawn on the back of this letter. After all, you don't know what could happen to a girl in the hands of a Homunculus, right?_

_And by the way, she doesn't care for you little angels anymore. She has someone…_better.

_We'll both be waiting your arrival._

_ENVY and Winry_

Ed stared in horror at the scrap of paper in front of him. "It's not true…it can't be true!" he gasped, holding his head in his hands. The note floated down to the porch floor. This was a nightmare. It just had to be…

"Al, let's go and find Winry."

And so, a few hours later, Ed walked into the ballroom as requested, heart burning with rage.

--

Winry whipped around, staring in horror at the enraged form of Ed, who had barged into the room with enough force to send the large, oaken doors off of their hinges. The gold-haired young man was positively livid; his eyes held a fire that the mechanic didn't recognize.

"E-Ed? How did you—?!" Winry gasped, stepping back a few paces. Her childhood friend leaned on the doorframe, his forehead beaded with sweat. "Win…Winry…get back. He's dangerous…" he wheezed, staggering towards the young girl. The mechanic glared at Ed, panic flashing in her eyes. "What do you mean, Edward?" she whimpered, suddenly feeling all her dreams come crashing down. Could it be…?

It made sense, really. For years, Ed and Al had Winry all to themselves, with no one else to challenge them. Now, in the five years that they had been gone, someone new had taken their coveted place in her heart. Someone who, apparently, Ed didn't trust at all. Winry's dress shook slightly with her shudder. Was this really her best friend standing before her, with his eyes all aglow with fury and jealousy? She stepped back yet again, not wanting to be near the young man before her.

Then, a powerful, protecting hand clapped Winry on the shoulder.

"So. The great hero finally arrives, hell-bent on saving his sweetheart. _What _a touching story." Envy sniggered, pulling Winry to his chest. "Too bad darling Winry here doesn't want to be saved." The blonde girl sighed, and wrapped her arms around her beloved's back. Closing her eyes, the young mechanic turned her head away from Edward, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. "Right. Ed, I love Envy." she whispered, her voice echoing through the now-silent ballroom. Winry mentally winced as her best friend's ragged breathing filled her ears.

Suddenly, she found herself grasping thin air. Snapping her eyes open, she looked around desperately—and found Envy standing in front of Ed, lifting him up by his braid. "Well Winry, I think it's best if you leave. I'll catch up with you. Get going. **Now.**" the green-haired boy ordered, not looking at her. Nodding, Winry quickly exited the room, looking for someplace to keep safe until Envy returned.

--

It didn't take too long for her Dark Angel to return.

Within five minutes, Envy had appeared at the entrance of the small room that Winry had hidden in. It was dark and cramped, and cobwebs hung everywhere. The only light came from the oak door, which was slightly ajar. The young blonde sat on a dust-covered antique chair, her hands clasped tightly as if in prayer.

"Come on, Winry. I know a secret exit." The green-haired young man said, walking to Winry's side and lifting her to her feet. "Where are we going, Envy?" Winry asked, concerned. She shuddered to think of Edward, her ex-best friend, searching for them. As if reading her mind, Envy smiled playfully and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, we're safe from him." he soothed, clasping the mechanic's hand and running out the door. Calming her fears, Winry let herself be led along the strange passages, feeling peace wash over her.

She was ready for adventure.

--------------------------------------

How is it? This chapter was a little late, I realize. Sorry about that. (sweatdrops) R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------

Wrath sat on top of a broken statue, tracing the outline of a harsh, demonic face. It looked as though it was once an evil god, bent on destroying the world, or some such nonsense. The eyes of the face had been long brushed away by time, as well as the nose. All that was left was a grimacing mouth, filled with sharp teeth that were barely still attached.

"Everything gets destroyed by time…except for us…" Wrath muttered, dropping the stone head to the ground with a _thunk. _Glancing back at the cave that stood in front of him, he asked "Envy's taking a long time. I wonder if I should go down there?" Kicking his feet up into the air in a bored manner, the youngest Homunculus looked up at the sky, watching the sun filter through the trees around him, giving the area around him a dappled look. For a moment, he was almost at peace with himself…

…Until a certain wrench slammed into the side of his head.

Winry leaped out of the cave, followed by a disturbed Envy. Her eyes were wild, and her hair whipped behind her menacingly. "You're the kid we took care of and tried to kill us, aren't you?!" she roared, struggling as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her from attacking.

Wrath picked up the slightly-bloody wrench, and handed it to Envy. "Yeah, it's me. My name's Wrath, now!" he grinned, showing off his sharp canines. Winry halted mid-squirm. "'Wrath'? Does that mean Envy's been taking care of you?" she asked, glancing at the green-haired boy behind her with unconcealed admiration.

"Yes, actually. The poor kid was lost and alone, so I took him in and gave him a name." Envy lied through his teeth, slowly letting go of the blonde. Wrath nodded and smiled, remembering the part he had to play in all this. The Master had explained it carefully, planning to play on Winry's inner-mother.

"So, Envy, are you gonna take her to Master's house now?" the raven-haired boy questioned, looking up at Winry with a shy smile. Envy whapped Wrath smartly on the head, criticizing "It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?!" Winry panicked, and attempted to shield the child from further harm.

"Be careful, Envy! Can't you see he's only a boy?" she cried, glaring up at her boyfriend. A angry look flashed across Envy's face, then vanished so quickly it was impossible to tell if it was real or not. "Sorry, Winry." he muttered, and began to walk towards the East. "Come on, the Master's house is a few miles from this direction!" Wrath laughed, and scampered after the green-haired young man. Feeling slightky nervous, Winry followed the two boys into the undergrowth, keeping her ears perked for any signs of danger.

After all, the way her heart was beginning to cloud with worry, danger could be coming from the smallest sigh of a child.

------------------------------------------------------

Is it good? Bad? Please R&R! I was going to update last weekend, but my homework piled up again, so here you go! I'm really sorry it's so short.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that my last chapter was so short! I'll attempt to make this one longer. Here we gooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Chapter 4

---------------------------------

"Envy and Wrath are coming with the prize." Dante's voice echoed across the walls of her study.

The shelves were filled with books of every shape and size, some looking nearly as ancient as alchemy itself, while there were others that could have been bought only yesterday. A flickering light from a candle wavered across her features, her violet-brown hair glowing dimly in the light, followed by her calculating, emotionless eyes. Writing on some pages of a leather-bound book, the "Shepard of Sins" closed the tome, and carefully slithered out of her chair. "A prize that has more uses than one would expect." she giggled nastily.

Slowly walking out of her precious study—when you're 400 years old and manage to not go mad, you have all the time in the world—Dante decided that she should visit her most recent guest. Turning to the left, the seemingly-young woman hitched up her mauve skirts and gracefully climbed the spiraling steps that led to her guest's room. She forced a cheerful smile by placing her index fingers on the corners of her mouth and pointing them upward. It was part of the secret game she always played with her "chosen girls".

If you were happy in their prescence, then they considered themselves needed, wanted. They would do anything for you, usually under the guise of "returning the favor for your hospitality". But Dante knew what they really wanted, what the girls thought of her as, time and time again.

After all, if you were a mother once, you never lose that part of yourself.

"Rose, dear?" Dante cooed as she reached the top of the stairs. "Yes, Miss Lyra?" came a quiet, haunted voice. The evil woman chuckled darkly under her breath, and entered the oak door that stood in front of her, turning the knob almost affectionately. "I was wondering how you were doing, that's all." she soothed, stepping into the sunlit room.

There were blankets everywhere, along with many books and baby bottles, their white contents glowing warmly with the rays of light. In the center of the mass sat Rose, her long brown hair perfectly combed, along with her pink bangs, which nearly obscured her face. Her dark skin seemed to have become a sickly yellowish-green. Her face was as blank as a sheep's eyes. In her arms she cradled a sleeping baby.

"Thank you, Miss Lyra. My baby has only just gone to sleep, poor thing." Rose smiled sadly, stroking the infant's silken cheek. The baby gave a small squeak, and nestled further under the blankets. Dante nodded, and sat down beside the girl, smiling wickedly as she did so. "They had no right to do what they did, dear. But don't worry. Soon your fears will disappear forever." she whispered into the puppet-like young woman's ear. Rose sighed gratefully, and leaned closer. "Thank you, Miss Lyra."

Dante's eyes glittered triumphantly. She was known to keep her promises.

--

Envy yawned widely, showing off his inhuman canines to Winry. "S' getting late…" he slurred, leaning against a tree for support.

Wrath rubbed his eyes tiredly for effect. Obviously, Homunculi couldn't get tired, but since the idea was to act as human as possible, even sleeping had to be endured. Winry, meanwhile, was already half asleep herself, staggering sleepily across the root-lined ground. "How much farther until we get to a town, Envy?" she asked, nearly bumping into a large oak. "It's about a mile. I suppose we'd better sleep, then." Envy replied, gracefully landing on the forest floor.

The stars twinkled above the three travelers, as well as the full moon. It illuminated the green-haired boy's face, making him seem even more pale then usual. Shuffling over to her boyfriend, the mechanic plopped unceremoniously down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad to be here with you, Envy." she whispered into his ear. Envy's lips curled. Draping a body arm across Winry's back, the androgynous Homunculus exhaled deeply, and stared off into space, the Homunculi equivalent to sleep.

Of course, the moment just had to be spoiled.

"**AWWW…**"

The sound was so loud, so patronizing, that both Winry and Envy bolted upright and yelled "_Shut up!_" into the darkness. Both of them were irratated for roughly the same reasons: they had been disturbed from their sleep. Wrath sat cross-legged in front of the lovers, giggling uncontrollably. "That was great! Do it again!" he urged, bursting into explosive laughter. Sighing, Envy scooped up the smallest Homunculus and placed him on a tree branch. "There. Now go to sleep."

Sighing in a bored manner, Wrath closed his eyes and began to "snore". In reality, it was fake, and Envy knew it. "I _mean it, _kid. Sleep!" the green-haired boy ordered, sitting back down onto the ground. Winry giggled, and once again leaned her head on his shoulder. "The same goes for you, Envy. See you in the morning." she smiled, and gently closed her eyes.

Within moments, silence enveloped the three travelers.

--------------------------------------------

Is it good? Bad? Ugly? R&R please! I really wanted to do a scene with Dante, so I'm happy with how this turned out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Chapter 5

-----------------------------

The first thing that Edward felt when he awoke was pain.

It was not just any pain. It was the blinding anguish that he had lost the one person who he could even consider to be his and his alone, and the wounds of Envy's attack.

_Envy. _The amber-haired teenager staggered to his feet, waves of pain shooting throughout his body. Suddenly dropping to the ground, he inspected his wounds. He was covered in blood and bruises, from his head to his knees. His clothes were ripped to pieces, exposing his bloodied chest. Experimentally, he flexed his fingers—then found that only one hand responded. Slowly, knowingly, he turned his gaze to his left arm, where his automail arm was located. His breath caught in his throat.

All that remained of his arm was an empty black hole.

Screaming in agony and rage, the young alchemist didn't need to know if his automail leg was still intact. He lay there, seemingly for hours, cursing and screaming at the ceiling. Finally, Ed decided to get his brain in gear before he passed out. Looking around, he noticed that there was nothing to be seen of his artificial limbs. Obviously Envy wouldn't have taken them—Winry would have freaked. Out of places to look, Ed glanced up at the ceiling, his heart pounding. Then, he saw it. "That little ------…" he snarled.

Hanging from the chandelier was his automail arm. It dangled there by a few wires, the lights outlining the prosthetic in molten orange. The fingers were also dangling by their own seperate wires, pieces falling with _clinks_ to the ground every so often. Screws lay discarded on the floor, rolling endlessly across the amber patterns.

"Winry's going to end up exactly like my arm…"

_Clink. _

"…Broken…"

_Clink. _

"…And I can't stop it, can I?"

_Clink._

Edward slid himself under the chandelier, picking up the small pieces of metal as they fell. His eyes were dark. "But even if that _is _the future, I can still change it. For her sake."

--

Winry awoke to the smell of bacon frying.

Rubbing her eyes, she stiffly crawled over to the merrily-burning fire, where Wrath and Envy sat. "How do you like your eggs? Burned to a crisp, or barely edible? Your choice." The older boy asked casually, dropping a few eggs onto a flat stone. Wrath giggled, and moved the bacon off of the small, makeshift stove made with several sticks. "At least the bacon turned out okay." he said, handing a small rock to the blonde girl. "Thanks, Wrath. Mmm, it tastes delicious!" the mechanic chirped, daintily nibbling on a slice of bacon. Envy chuckled. "You don't have to be so ladylike around us. The Master, yes, but not us." he almost-commanded, moving the egg-laden stone from side to side on the fireplace. Winry nodded silently, and, realizing she was far more hungry than she had expected, began to feast on her bacon. She didn't catch the mocking look that passed between Wrath and Envy.

After breakfast was done, the trio headed out once more. The sun filtered through the trees, making the forest look enchanted, like in a fairy tale. Winry marveled at how easily her two companions padded across the undergrowth. _They're like Elves. Ancient, dark Elves. _she thought to herself. Her feet crunched leaves, stubbed their toes on roots and rocks, and stumbled every so often. _Meanwhile, _she thought crossly, _the troll follows their lead, making enough noise to wake up the Swamp Ogres. _The mechanic suddenly had a mental image of Ed sloshing through a swamp, covered in gunk and reeds. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Envy asked, curious. Winry blushed. "O-Oh, it's nothing, really. Just a funny thought." she explained, laughing in an embarrassed way. Wrath's ears perked up. "About _who_?" he blurted out, swiveling around to face the blonde girl. The mechanic shrugged. "Like I said, it's nothing. I don't really remember it now." For a few moments, Winry noted that she had begun to miss her short-tempered friend. As Envy and Wrath tramped forward once more, she squeezed her eyes tight and followed suit.

---------------

I'm sorry that this chapter was sort-of uneventful, but Ed is alive! What will happen to him now? And where the heck is Al?! I just realized I've completely forgotten my favorite suit of armor! XD R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chapter 6

----------------------------

It was nearing dusk when Winry decided, with a determined gleam in her eye, that cutting her hair wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I mean, miss Riza had her hair short for awhile, so why can't I?" she asked Envy, who was tossing the hair clippings into the roaring fire. The boy shrugged. "I like it short. Perfect for working on automail." he answered, grinning at the beet-red blush he received from the compliment. Quickly whipping her head away, the mechanic gazed into the fire, wondering hungrily when Wrath was going to arrive with dinner. "We're not too far away from Dublith, right?" she asked, listening to the peaceful sound of the flames popping and crackling. "Right. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Envy replied, folding his arms behind his head.

"Alright. You'd better, Envy."

--

When Winry awoke, she heard the sounds of fists hitting against skin.

Leaping up, she saw that Wrath and Envy were sparring, just like Ed and Al did. Envy seemed to be winning, gracefully dodging the small child's attacks and throwing in hits of his own. Winry watched them in awe, staring in wonder and unexplainable joy at the expression on her companions' faces. Wrath grinned evilly and raced towards the taller teen, raising his fist for the strike. Envy smirked, and braced his feet. The mechanic pondered what he was planning on doing. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

He was changing.

Or at least, his arm was. Were pale flesh had once been, now a large, sharp metal spike took it's place. Wrath gasped in shock, and attempted to backpedal, violet eyes dilated with panic. In a few seconds, the young boy was pinned on the ground by the spike, inches away from his heart. "Uncle." he whispered. Calmly, Envy leaped off Wrath, and changed his arm back to normal. Then, he saw Winry sitting up in surprise. His trademark grin appeared on his face.

"How about _that _for a wake-up call, Win?" he laughed, walking calmly towards the blonde, who shivered. Bending down, Envy planted a kiss on the mechanic's cheek. "You're still half asleep, you realize. It must have been pretty scary, seeing us fight, huh?" Winry blinked sleepily, and rubbed her eyes with a fist. "You…you had a spike…?" she asked, suspicion slithering into her heart. "A spike? Really? That'd be cool if I did. But"—the green-haired boy placed his hand in Winry's—"I don't. See? No spikes at all. You must have been dreaming." he replied, a sincere tone in his voice. The blonde missed the mocking look in her boyfriend's eyes as she stood up.

"I still haven't had dinner yet." she said with a joking smile. "At midnight? Are you sure?" Wrath asked, holding up a skinned rabbit. The girl's stomach growled. "There's your answer! C'mon, Wrath, we'll make the best rabbit stew in the world!" Envy snickered, pulling Wrath to the nearby stream.

As they turned their backs to their female companion, the two Homunculus smirked wickedly at each other, searching for the perfect herbs to ensure memory loss…

--

"**BROTHER!!**"

Ed weakly lifted his head from where he lay, holding a few small automail fragments in his hand. "A-Al…?" he breathed, watching Al clank towards him. "Are you okay? You look horrible!" he wailed, bending down as far as he could go to pick up his beaten older brother. "Thanks for the compliment. My arm is hanging up there, by the way." Edward wheezed, pointing with his flesh arm to where his automail arm was dangling form the chandelier. "Hold on, Brother. I'll get it down. How long have you been lying here? We're your other leg?" the armor queried, searching frantically for the other prosthetic limb. "I dunno how long I've been lying here. Days, at best. Where were you?" the "Fullmetal Alchemist" gasped out. "Attending Auntie Pinako's funeral. Not to mention looking for any possible means for a rescue mission." Al replied, placing his brother inside his armor. "This may seem very weird, Brother, but this is the only way I can get your automail down." he added, taking a piece of chalk out of his loincloth. (Let's just say there's a flap-pocket in the back of his loincloth). Carefully, Al began to construct a transmutation circle. "I'm glad I've got you, Al." Ed chuckled weakly from inside his little brother's armor.

"Me too, Brother. Me too."

------------------------------

Huzzah! A cliff hanger! What will happen with Winry? And will Ed survive? R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the song _I'm Your Angel _by Celine Dion (featuring R Kelly).

Chapter 7

--------------------

"Don't put in a whole handful. Just a few bits will do." Envy whispered as Wrath sprinkled a few grain-sized herbs into the small pot.

"One for each minute, right?" Wrath asked as the pot began to bubble. "Exactly. After she eats dinner, Winry won't remember anything that went on after I prepared to transform. However…" the older Homunculus halted in his explanation, glancing over at the sleeping form of Winry. "What, Envy?" the wild boy queried, looking over his shoulder nervously. "By the time we get to the Master's house, she'll remember everything. That's repercussion for you." Envy murmured with a sigh.

"Oh" was all that Wrath could utter at that moment. That only gave them two days worth of secrecy. It would have to do.

--

"My Lord, Envy and Wrath are on their way." Dante whispered, on her knees in front of the tall man in front of her. The sounds of wires crackling was all around her, filling her ears with the sounds of sparks and the slithering of tubes. A smile slowly crept it's way across her face. Soon, she and her beloved would have that Fullmetal brat on his knees, begging for forgiveness…

"Good, my love. Where are they located?" asked the tall, sandy-haired man. His gold eyes glittered with triumph. Dante shrugged. "In a forest less than a mile from Dublith." she answered. "Very good. You have done well, as always." Bending down, the mysterious man kissed the wicked alchemist on the cheek. "Soon, you shall have eternal life in your hands." Smiling broadly, Dante stood and bowed. "It is an honor to serve you, Father." she murmured humbly. "Said the cub to the lion. You may go, Dante." Father chuckled, waving his hand in dismissal. As Dante sashayed out of the dark room, the white-robed man smirked. "I will soon become a husband as well as a father, if her smile is anything to go by…"

--

"Here we are, Dublith!" Wrath chirped, dragging Winry behind him as the trio entered the bustling town.

The blonde mechanic seemed rather light-headed at the moment, and her eyes were still clouded by sleep. "Really? That was quick…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Envy shrugged. "When you travel with us, everything seems to go at a fast pace." he said, looking around him in distaste. "I normally wouldn't want to bring you here, Winry, but there's somebody I want you to meet." At this, Winry perked up. "Really? Who is he?" she asked, excited. "His name's Greed, a.k.a. The Fun Loving Ladies Man, or the Ultimate Moron, depending on who you talk to." Envy snickered. "Oh." Winry gulped, instinctively drawing closer to her two companions.

Without warning, Wrath let go of the mechanic's hand and pointed at a dark tavern where many dangerous-looking thugs were moseying around. "Is that it, Envy?" he asked, staring innocently at the dirty men. "Yup. 'The Devil's Nest'. I wonder if Greed's got himself a girl or two…?"

--

The trio found out the answer to the question a few minutes later, as they casually entered the tavern.

Greed had not just two girls by his side, but _five. _And each of them were somehow able to latch onto the Homunculus with all their might, all at once. Though the Ultimate Shield seemed to be enjoying the attention, Envy noted with a smirk that his breathing was a little forced when he called "Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Monster' Envy and his little sidekick Wrath!" Taking a swig from a near-empty mug of unknown alcohol, Greed belched "Who's the woman with you, anyway?" Envy wrapped his arms around the mechanic's waist. "My girlfriend." he stated matter-of-factly. Greed's eyes widened. "You're kidding." he gasped. "Nope. She loves me to pieces. Looks like you lose again, Greed." the green-haired Homunculus cackled.

Wrath grinned, and looked around curiously at the odd people around them. There were several young women in very…_revealing _attire, and many men drinking beer and staggering around in a drunken stupor. One man in a red jacket and pants sat sipping a glass a rum, while a honey-blonde girl watched every move that Envy made, nonchalantly fiddling with her knife. A fair-haired man with a doglike snout was dancing on top of one of the tables, jigging away to roaring applause. Another grey-haired, tall, muscled man sat close to Greed, cradling his hammer fondly. _All in all, _thought Wrath with a giggle, _perfect for sparring practice. _

Finally, Greed spoke. "Can you guys sing?" he asked, pointing to a karaoke stand that resided near the back of the tavern. Envy's grin widened. "I suppose I could hum a few bars. What about you, Winry?" he queried, glancing over at his girlfriend. Winry shrugged. "I guess so." The smells of the area around them was making her feel queasy. "Then let's go!" the green-haired boy whooped, and dragged the mechanic towards the stand. A shady-looking character held out three cards. "One's a duet, the other two are singles. Take yer pick." he grunted. Envy quickly pointed to the one on the left. The man grinned, showing off his four teeth. "Oooh, the duet. Good one." he chuckled, his voice roughened by tobacco.

Grabbing the card, Envy and Winry trudged up the steps to the microphones to roaring applause. "This song is called _I'm Your Angel. _Hope you all like it!" Winry chirped as the music began. Clearing their throats, the two partners began to sing:

_Winry:_

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb_

_All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah_

_Envy:_

_No rivers too wide, for you to make it across_

_All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

_Both:_

_And then you will see, the morning will come_

_And everyday will be bright as the sun_

_All of your fears cast them on me_

_I just want you to see..._

_Chorus:_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voice when you call me_

_I am your angel_

Envy grinned. How ironic that the song they chose was the one that fit them the most! Glancing down at Winry, he noted that she was blushing slightly. Doggedly, they continued, ignoring the jeers from some of the punks:

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

_Envy:_

_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry_

_All you need is time, seek me and you shall find_

_You have everything and you're still lonely_

_It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

Winry laughed inwardly. The song fit a little _too _well with their back story. It seemed that fate wanted them to show off their love for a little while. Quietly, the mechanic wrapped her arm around Envy's waist, making the boy grin even wider as he sang:

_And then you will see, the morning will come_

_And all of your days will be bright as the sun_

_So all of your fears, just cast them on me_

_How can I make you see..._

_Chorus:_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

Wrath smiled as Envy turned to face Winry with a mushy smile on his face. "He's getting a bit too into it…" he muttered, giggling to himself. However, the little Homunculus had an odd feeling that Envy had his own plans for the blonde…

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

_Envy:_

_And when it's time to face the storm_

_I'll be right by your side_

_Love will keep up safe and warm_

_Both:_

_And I know we will survive_

_Winry:_

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near_

_Don't you dare give up the fight_

_Just put your trust beyond the sky..._

Winry's heart soared as she sang the lyrics, feeling that at that moment, nothing would stop her from kissing her Dark Angel in front of the crowd. Their eyes met for an instant. It _would _be pretty fun to watch the Greed guy's face…

_Chorus:_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

Simultaneously, Envy moved closer to Winry, and vice versa. Inwardly laughing, the green-haired boy took the mechanic's hand in his, gently bringing her to his chest. For a moment, the blonde felt a twinge of fear—was it something that she'd learned about Envy?—but then shook it off, gazing candidly up at her boyfriend.

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

At the line "I'm your angel", Envy bent down and kissed Winry full on the lips. The whole tavern—save Greed, who was gasping like a fish out of water—erupted into cheers, especially from the ladies. Wrath jumped up and down with glee as the music reached a cresendo, and the duo sang the chorus one last time:

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I'll hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'm your angel_

As the notes died, the entire tavern save Greed was cheering, yelling out "congratulations!" and generally having a good time. Envy and Winry bowed deeply, and jumped off the stage, with Wrath tagging along behind. "Hey, Envy?" the mechanic whispered. "Hmm?" the smirking boy asked. "Do you…do you think that we could stay in Dublith for tonight?" Winry queried, feeling her eyes droop with weariness. The whole morning and most of the afternoon had been spent walking non-stop to Dublith. Envy shrugged. "Sure. I've got a bit of money for a good inn." he replied, shooting a scathing glance at Greed before walking out the door. _I'll deal with him later. _

The plan was going perfectly.

---------------------------------

(sighs) Phew! I finally finished this chapter! R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I've been gone so long everybody! I wound up getting tons of work to do and…well, I was lazy. Also, I had a pretty bad writer's block, but that has been fixed. I neglected to mention that, in fact, Winry and Ed are in their earlier twenties, as is Al. Sorry for the wait… Also, by the "Father" character, I mean the main villain of the FMA manga. Anyway, back to the story!

Chapter 8

------------------------

Winry sat quietly at her bed in the Dragon's Claw Inn, brushing her blonde hair.

She smiled. It had been a tiring, and yet wonderful day. Though she didn't trust that Greed fellow very much… "What's the problem between him and Envy…?" the mechanic wondered. Shrugging, Winry made to get up off the bed, when a soft knock was heard at the door. "Coming!" she called, moseying over to the pine door.

Unlocking the door with a small brass key, the blonde came face-to-chest with Envy. "I need to talk to you." he whispered urgently, as the clock struck ten. "All right." the mechanic whispered back, stepping aside to let her boyfriend in. The green-haired boy padded over to a rotting, mold-covered chair and straddled it. "Are you listening?" he asked quietly. Winry nodded, slightly worried about what would be coming next.

Envy smiled slightly, then frowned, and whispered even quieter than before "Greed's been killed." The girl gasped. "What?! By whom?" Envy shrugged. "No idea. It was all over the papers though. Some people said it was a girl, others said it was a boy. He had amber eyes." he explained, emphasizing the words "amber eyes" pointedly.

Winry gasped again, horror in her eyes. "You mean…it could be…" she choked out. Her Dark Angel nodded solemnly. "Yes. It could be Fullmetal Pipsqueak." In frustration, the mechanic shook her head. "No. It couldn't be Ed. He would never kill anything!" she cried. Leaping from his chair, Envy clamped his hand onto Winry's mouth. "Shh. Sssh. Keep quiet, we don't want to wake up anyone!" he hissed. Fearfully, the blonde nodded.

"Now, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about." he said with a grin. "What is it?" the mechanic asked as Envy lifted his hand away from her mouth. "Weeell, I've got something I wanted to give you back in the forest, but that didn't seem proper."

Slowly, oh so slowly, the boy produced a gunmetal-grey box from behind his back. Bending down on one knee, looking candidly up at Winry, he asked "Winry, will you marry me?" as he opened the box, revealing a lapis-lazuli-encrusted engagement ring. For a moment, the blonde girl was lost for words. Finally, she whispered "Yes, Envy. Yes, I will marry you."

Outside, the blood-red moon began to slowly sink into the mountains…

--

Ed gingerly flexed his automail arm as he stood in front of Pinako's grave.

"I still can't believe she's gone…" he whispered to Al. Al nodded. "I know, Brother. I know." he replied, patting his brother's back. "You don't mean just Granny, do you?" the armor queried sadly. The alchemist nodded. "Winry's probably in danger. They could have gone to Dublith, perhaps. Or maybe even…to their Master." he shuddered, attempting to shield his body from the howling wind. "But I can't stop searching for her. My automail may not be in the best of shape, but at least it's in one piece. I'll find Winry no matter what." Edward vowed, staring up at the stars that twinkled merrily above them. Al nodded again. "I'll come with you, brother. I promise you."

Their vows solemnly given, the Elric Brothers headed back to the silent Rockbell home.

--

The next day, Winry stumbled blindly out of her creaking, uncomfortable bed, grabbing her newly-washed dress (she still wore it through the entire journey) and shoes. The pajamas she was given by the innkeeper's son were made of scratchy grey wool, far different from the silk nightgown she had at home. "Time to sh-sh-shower…" she yawned, making her way to the built-in bathroom that was located near the doorway. She turned and smiled at the sleeping Envy who lay on the floor, curled up in a ball. "Sleep well, my Dark Angel." she whispered with a grin.

Suddenly, as she watched the green-haired boy sleep, a old memory resurfaced from long ago…

--

"_G'night, Granny!" Winry called as she ascended the long stairway that led to her room._

_Her feet felt like lead, and her arms were sore from the game of tag she had played with Ed and Al that afternoon. Her trusty wrench in hand, she at last reached the top of the stairs, and entered her room. The small space was unlit, and covered with toys, screws and tiny machines that clicked and whirred. The eleven-year-old smiled. The little objects were always able to lull her to sleep. Pottering over to her neatly-made bed, Winry brushed the creases off her lavender nightgown and flopped onto her soft bed, feeling the comforter mold with her small body. _

"_Pssst. Winry. Are you sleeping already?" _

_Winry leaped up from her bed in shock, using the dimming light from the window to find the owner of the voice. A familiar golden-eyed young boy lay curled up in a ball beside her bed, face scrunched in concentration. Edward smiled, and clapped his hands briefly. "Good, you're awake!" he laughed, hopping to his feet. "What are you _doing _here?! Al must be worried sick!" the young girl whispered in worry. "Nah. Al knows I came here in secret." Ed reassured her with a grin. "I still think it isn't right to just sneak into people's houses…" Winry complained. The amber-eyes boy pouted "Party pooper."_

_The little alchemist flopped onto the bed. "I just wanted to play with you…" Edward whined. "I don't want to right now, Ed. Tomorrow." Winry commanded, pointing at the window. Sighing, the boy slowly opened the window, and said over his shoulder "Tomorrow night I'll have a surprise for you. Ask to stay up later than usual, okay?" The girl nodded, and ushered him out the window. With a sigh, she slid off of her white bed and fell asleep on the hard wood floor. _

_--_

With a downhearted sigh, Winry shuffled over to the shower, blocking all thoughts of Edward from her mind.

"I will _not _think of him as that little boy anymore. The night after that, The Accident happened…" she murmured to herself, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Opening the bathroom door, she padded onto the cool tiles and locked the wooden door tightly. She was not going to think of Edward any more. She was a different girl now—in the company of a better man than Edward ever would have been.

She didn't hear Envy's satisfied chuckle over the roaring sounds of water pelting her skin.

--------------------------

I'm sorry it's been so long! R&R please!


End file.
